The Truth or Dare Game
by The Goddess from Atlantis
Summary: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter characters play Truth or Dare! Edited by Synchrolicity!
1. It Begins!

***See anything different? Yep, that's right! It is ALL EDITED! Many thanks to my Beta Reader, Synchrolicity. Kudos to you!***

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

"Hey, yeah, that's right! Truth or dare game!" Leo cheered, waving a poster in front of a random camper's face.

The dude glared at him. "Shut up. I'm not interested."

Leo shrugged. "You don't know what you're missing out on."

Piper suddenly walked up. "Leave Gavin alone, Leo."

"That's his name?" Leo squinted at Gavin. "Poor you. Mothers, hey? Always pick out the worst names."

Before Gavin could reply, Leo was off bothering some other kid.

Finally, Leo managed to convince many campers to join in. He persuaded that guy, Gavin, to come as long as he didn't bug him anymore.

"Let's start! Travis: truth or dare?" Leo asked.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Uh, duh, dare! Truth is for wimps."

Annabeth punched him in the shoulder. "Just pay attention!"

"Okay, Travis, I dare you to jump in the lake with no clothes on!"

Travis looked like he was about to pass out. "Uh . . . say that again?"

Annabeth snickered and Conner grinned like a maniac.

"Go ahead. Or are you chicken?" Leo taunted, knowing that he'd have to pay later on.

Travis stood up, his face turning red. "Whatever. I'm ready."


	2. Oh no!

***Note: Oh yeah, forgot to mention: names, characters, places, and worlds belong to both Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling***

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Harry P.O.V

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered to me.

I looked up to see Hermione and Ginny both wearing dresses. My throat went dry; they both looked amazing. Hermione had her hair from fluffy and curly to straight and Ginny's hair was wavy.

"Are you ready for the dance?" Hermione asked, slinging a purse over her shoulder.

"Why do you need a purse?" Ron asked.

Hermione reached out in her bag to reveal a book.

"'1000 Different Ways to Time-Travel," Ron read out loud, "'by Anderson Addison Alistair Rob - Plus a free trip to the unknown.' Hermione, we're going to a dance! Not a . . . a-"

"Read-a-thon," Ginny put in. "Come on, Ron. You know how Hermione is with her books." But she was smiling at me.

I grinned back. My hands were getting clammy, but I just wiped them on my pants.

"Let's do this," Ron said.

Hermione cleared her throat. "If you don't mind, I actually want to read."

Ron glanced at her incredulously. "You sure?"

"Yes, I am." Hermione strode forward while reading.

At that moment, she knocked into a man. The guy was buff and blond. He looked down at Hermione. "Sorry, are you alright?"

Hermione blushed and nodded her head. "Yes. I'm sorry. I was, uh. . ."

"Not watching where I was going," Ron mimicked in a high falsetto voice.

Hermione ignored him. "Reading."

The guy smiled back and continued in the same direction.

"That guy looks a bit strong, doesn't he?" Ron mocked while Hermione's face was still red.

"Don't worry," I assured him.

Hermione came to focus. "Okay, forget about that scene. But guess what? I found out how to switch present! Of course, its very dangerous and-" she stopped talking when Ron snickered. "I don't see what's funny," she said.

"Easy - I don't believe you when you say you can change the present," Ron said. "It seems too experienced."

"Oh, yeah?" Hermione glowered. "Watch and see." Before we could stop her, she waved her wand and said, "Athemium Loreium."

Then all of us disappeared through mist and found ourselves in a new world.


	3. The Big Distraction

Chapter Three

Percy P.O.V

I stared at the new people in shock. What were they doing here? All of them were wearing fancy clothes and holding sticks.

Tyson clapped his hands like it was all a magic game.

"Who are you people?" Annabeth asked, staring suspiciously at the visitors.

"My name is Ron, and this -" Ron jabbed the girl in the ribs, "is Hermione. She got us into this place."

A guy with glasses and a noticeable scar on his forehead stepped forward. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"And I'm Ginny," said a girl with red hair who looked similar to the guy named Ron.

"Okay," I said. "Uh, so-"

Conner interrupted, saying, "How did you even arrive here?"

"Magic," Harry said simply. "Are you muggles?"

I cast a look to Annabeth. "Say what?"

"Mugggles. As in mortals," Ron clarified. "You know - ones without magic."

"We know magic," Thalia said. "Well, more like myths. We're all half-bloods."

"Not pure-blood?" Ron quipped.

"What the heck is that?" Clarisse said. "Look: either leave or I would gladly kick all of you in the-"

"We're half human and half god," I interrupted in a rush. "Demi-gods."

"I'd say we're in the future," Hermione whispered. "The spell worked!"

"You think?" Ron said crossly. "Now we have to go back. Do you still have the book?"

"Of course." Hermione reached for her bag, but realized it wasn't there. "Oh . . . I must've left it by accident."

"It's okay," Conner said. "While you're waiting, you should join our game!"

"It's truth or dare," Grover added.

The wizards gave us a puzzled look.

"Truth or dare?" Ginny piped up.

"You ask a person a truth, any question and they have to answer," I began.

"People who choose dare - again, anything - they have to do it," Annabeth finished. "If you don't do it, you have to take one piece of clothing off. Simple."

Ginny blushed as red as her hair. "That seems so barbaric!"

"Don't worry, we have nothing but time," Ron said nastily.


	4. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter Four

Harry P.O.V

I heard a noise and squinted, seeing a figure jump into the lake. The person must have been pretty stupid because his clothes were all off and there were campers there to see him naked.

"That's Travis," Conner said, noticing my gaze. "He's my brother." He gave a crooked grin, then shouted, "Hey, bro! Get back out. We have new visitors."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Is that person wearing no clothes?"

"Oh gods," I heard a girl say. She was blushing, staring at Travis.

"Katie," Annabeth said. "I don't think its the right time to be making goo-goo eyes."

"Right." Katie looked in the other direction.

"Hey, I know a Katie," I said. "Katie Bell. She was a Gryffindor - the same of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I."

"Why do you guys speak like old-language?" Percy asked. "If you met Zoe, you guys would get along with each other. Well, uh, she's actually dead, but I'm making similarities."

Hermione frowned. "Exactly how long is Truth or Dare?"

"As long as it doesn't get boring," A guy with curly brown hair and a mischievous grin said. "I'm Leo - you know, the King of Games."

Hermione pulled out her wand. "If I can remember the spell, we could go."

"Come on, we could stay for a while," Ginny pleaded. "The game looks kind of fun."

Travis came (with clothes on - what a relief) to the demigods and wizards. "Hey, guys. It's my turn. Who are these people?"

The wizards introduced themselves again.

"On that case, Ginny, truth or dare?" Travis smiled at her and immediately Katie and I frowned.

"Uh. . ." Ginny turned red. "Truth. . . ?"

"All right! If you could choose one of us half-bloods, who would you kiss?"


	5. Uh, Oh - Big Time

Chapter Five

Percy P.O.V

I was pretty sure Ginny would die of embarrassment. She looked at every one of us.

"Um, I guess it would be . . ." She looked at me, "Percy - because he looks like Harry."

I scratched my head in thought. I guess I did resemble the wizard. Same black hair; same green eyes.

Annabeth absentmindedly said, "Ever read The Prince and the Pauper?"

"I have," Hermione jumped in. "When, somehow, a peasant looks the same as the prince! But what are you suggesting?"

"Nothing, exactly," Annabeth said. She coughed. "But seriously, when can we visit your world?"

"You mean Hogwarts?" Ron laughed. "Muggles aren't really invited, unless-"

"We're not humans," Nico said. He had been quietly standing throughout the game. "We're half-bloods. And, just to remind you, we don't allow wizards or whatever you are."

I looked at the wizards incredulously. "You want to go to a place called Hogwash?"

"Hogwarts," Hermione corrected.

"Hogwash sounds better than Hogwarts," I muttered.

"Who knows what we've done," Hermione said. "Messing with the past and future - how could this affect our lives? The worst part is that we might get in big trouble."

We all stared at each other uneasily.


	6. Money is a Bribe

Chapter Six

Harry P.O.V

Conner broke the silence. "Technically, it isn't our fault. You guys were the one with the waving the wands and stuff."

"Hey, blame it on Hermione," Ron snapped. "It's all because of her stupid book!"

"Hey!" Percy shouted. "Blaming won't help anyone." He wheeled on Ron and Hermione. "And seriously? You guys are friends."

Ron hung his head low. "Sorry, Hermione."

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too, Ron. I just wanted to see what the spell would do."

"Don't worry at all - we'll find a way out of here," I said. "Exactly which part of England are we in?"

"Er, New York City?" Annabeth said. "If you want to take the airplane flight from New York to England, it would take . . . about six hours and fifty-five minutes - if you have $6,153." **(Thank God for Google Maps!)**

"We only have Galleons," Ron said. "They wouldn't take that. Do you guys have money?"

"$6,153?" Travis exclaimed. "I wish!"

"We could pickpocket people," Conner suggested.

"No!" Katie said. "How about each of us pitch in?"

They did, but it was only $1,271 - (Annabeth with $180, Percy with $10.50, Katie with $100, and Travis and Conner with $900.50 because Katie told them to give all).

"Not even close," Annabeth murmured.

"Too bad the rest of the people here don't have any money," I said.

Annabeth brightened. "Yes, but the other campers do!" She raced out.

"How is she going to persuade them?" Ron asked. "I can't even persuade Hermione!"

"Because you suck at it," I told him.

"Harry! You're supposed to be on my side!" But Ron was smiling, so I figured the subject was safe.

Annabeth came back with a bag. "You have the money for seven people."

"Seven?" I frowned. "I thought there were four of us."

"Nice math skills," she said. "But three of us are coming along: Percy, Nico, and me."

Hermione gaped. "B-b-but-"

"You got to see our world," Annabeth said. "It's time we see yours. Plus, we have the money."

"I think they're threatening us," Hermione observed. "Very well. You guys can come along."

I pulled Hermione aside. "We can't do it if we don't remember the spell!"

"I remember now," Hermione assured him. "It just came to me. But the reason why we have to travel to England is so we'll be in the right place. If I said the spell right now, we would be back in time, but way over here in New York."

I nodded. "I trust them. Do you?"

"Not really," Hermione admitted. "But then again, I am not easily manipulated. That's why you and Ron need me."


	7. Awkward!

Chapter Seven

Percy P.O.V

I was impressed with Annabeth. She got the money, she made them come, and, yeah, I'll admit it, she still surprised me, even after about seven years of being together.

I was still nervous about the flights, but she calmed be down by telling me about her plan of constructing a temple.

"Imagine statues surrounding in corners, and in the middle one of those alters I showed you on my laptop. Of course, the perimeter has to be. . ."

But finally, we were there. England.

"Looks pretty simple," Nico said.

"It's not," Harry assured him. "Even you will see the tiniest bit of magic, although no one notices. Just look and listen."

"That's what I do when I spy on Annabeth," Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You couldn't spy on if your life depended on it."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we're here," Ron announced.

I blinked. "We're still here."

"Yes, but. . ." Ron looked annoyedly at Hermione.

"Right!" Flicking out her wand, she chanted a spell that was a series of syllables I couldn't even remember or pronounce.

It was like a movie clip. Time changed. All around us, England got older and almost cooler.

Annabeth stared in amazement. "Wow! How did you. . ."

"Don't you know it by now?" I grinned. "Magic."

Several of us flinched suddenly as a wall opened up behind the room, revealing a entrance.

"We've found a lot of passageways ever since the defeat of Voldemort," Hermione explained.

"Who?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter," Ron said. "He's dead."


	8. Hella

Chapter Eight

Harry P.O.V

We went through, carefully looking for light.

Hermione was leading with her wand, casting Lumos.

"Why haven't we arrived yet?" Ginny murmured.

"Because it was a trap!" A voice cackled.

I nearly jumped, pulling out my wand instinctively. "Who's there?"

Percy, too, pulled out his weapon, a pen that transformed into a sword.

"Wow," I said. "How-"

"Uh, there's a monster," he reminded me. "Time to talk later."

I nodded, zapping a spell at the mysterious creature.

They simply dodged it. "Your little tricks can't defeat me." She came into view, showing her face. "I am Hella, Queen of the Underworld."

"I thought it was Persephone," Percy scoffed.

"She's the Norse Goddess," Annabeth said. "Disliked by all the gods and goddesses."

"I wouldn't say all," Hella said, "but I'm very flattered."

Nico rolled his eyes and jabbed a sword in her face.

Hella caught it, throwing it to the ground. "Enough talk! I have special orders to kill you."

"From whom?" Hermione demanded.

"None of your concern. But . . . wait. Some of you are not half-bloods," Hella sniffed, then laughed. "Oh! This is beyond rich! Imagine all the possibilities!"

Ron glanced around nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"Wizards and Half-Bloods together? After that rivalry between them seventy years ago? You'll be in a lot of trouble." Hella smirked. "I won't kill you now. This is just too amusing to watch. See you later in the Underworld."

She disappeared.


	9. Storytime

***Thanks for my Beta Reader once more, especially on the history of half-bloods and wizards***

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

Percy P.O.V

"This is bad," Annabeth murmured.

"What rivalry?" I asked. "Chiron never mentioned any wizards or witches."

"Of course he didn't," Hermione said. "It's not to be spoken of."

"You guys are starting to creep me out," Ron said. "What are you talking about?"

"Many years ago-" Hermione began.

"We know there was a war or whatever," I interrupted. "Just tell us what they fought about."

Hermione looked around for a comfortable seat, then whispered a spell that made a couch appear. "Sit down, I have a big story to tell."

The others sat down agreeably.

"Can we have popcorn?" I asked.

Hermione ignored me, and began. . .

"A time long, long ago, one-thousand years to be precise, there were great heroes. You know, like Heracles, Jason, and Perseus. Those were all half-bloods. But there were famous wizards, too, like Merlin, Morgan le Fay, and of course, Godric Gryffindor."

"Don't forget Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw," Ron added. "And Albus Dumbledore."

I was about to object that I didn't know who the last one was, but shut my mouth because Hermione was bright red.

"Albus Dumbledore wasn't born at that time!" Relaxing slowly, Hermione closed her eyes. "Let me finish."

* * *

><p>Harry P.O.V<p>

"A long time ago, there lived place where wizards and half-bloods lived together. However, one day, a half-blood by the name of Edrian didn't like how the wizards were more powerful than them. So he started to plot. Soon, he created a weapon - the Golden Spear. He was a son of Hephaestus, a skilled spear could go through twice as much as a normal one can and can burn people to death. When the day came, Edrian killed many wizards. The peace sought out as Edrian ran away, while chaos began. And the alliance between wizards and half-bloods was finished."

Hermione finished. "That's the story."

"But you guys trust us, right?" Percy asked.

"I really don't know," Hermione said.

"Wait, the story is all wrong," Annabeth protested. "The wizards were the one to betray the half-bloods!"

"Different versions," Nico muttered. "Someone who wanted us to not trust each other."

I thought over what the guy said. Different versions. "What's your story?" I asked Annabeth.

"Pretty much the same, but it was a wizard named Adrian - not much a difference, and he created a wand to destroy half-bloods."

Percy scratched his head. "If this guy really did hate everyone, why didn't he just go away?"

"I think," Ginny said, "That we have a mystery on our hands. We should head over to Ron and my house. It is safe and my mum won't tell about half-bloods in our house."

Ron frowned. "Are you sure? Last time we were in trouble, she yelled and grounded us."

"Just a big misunderstanding," Ginny said smoothly. "Besides, you should be responsible. You're older than me."

"And yet," Ron sighed, "I never learn."


	10. Trust or Turn?

Chapter Ten

Percy P.O.V

I stared in amazement at the house. It looked small and comfy and I half-expected their mother, Mrs. Weasley, to be a mother who looked similar to Mrs. Claus.

"Oh, no," Ron murmured. "Here comes Mother."

Mrs. Weasley frowned expectantly. "Well? Go and introduce me to your friends!"

"Um-" Ginny began.

"You. Brought. HALF-BLOODS!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "They are our enemy! And. . ." She broke off. "You know what they did?"

Ron nodded. "Hermione told the story. But really, we suspect that someone disliked all Half-Bloods and Wizards."

"You are not making any sense," Mrs. Weasley said. "Who are WE?!"

"Percy, Annabeth, and Nico," Ginny jumped in, introducing each of the demigods.

"They really are nice," Hermione said quickly.

"Who knows? They might dupe us and turn into enemies, calling their savage friends!" Mrs. Weasley spat.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment," I said.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't speak unless spoken to!"

Annabeth gently jabbed me, then spoke. "Listen, we don't trust you guys. You could turn your backs on us. But I'm willing to take that risk. To end the feud once and for all."

"She's a wise girl," Mrs. Weasley murmured. "Well . . . come right in!" She opened the door. "Don't forget to take off your shoes and hang up your coats."

Harry P.O.V

Annabeth seemed uncomfortable and was fidgeting with the sleeve of her denim jacket. However, her boyfriend, Percy, was happily munching on biscuits and sipping tea.

"Well, I would never have expected this!" Molly chortled. She placed a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup, using the ladle to serve everyone a cup.

When I received mine, I forgot that my stomach was hungry. I drank the broth, and could taste warm carrots, chicken, celery, onions, noodles, herbs, and spices.

The boy named Nico seemed to be savoring, too. He had a satisfied grin at the end and I couldn't help but be amused.

"Now, speak." Mrs. Weasley sat on a rocking chair, looking at Annabeth. "Don't leave a detail out, and explain why you're here."

Percy shifted uncomfortably. "It started out as a Truth or Dare Game, but ended as us discussing the war between-"

"Hold on!" Molly held up a hand. "What exactly is Truth or Dare?"

"A game that people play to amuse themselves," Hermione answered automatically. "When a person is picked, they choose truth or dare. Truth is when the person who picks you asks a question and you have to answer it honestly. Dare is when you are given something - an action - and you have to do it."

"I couldn't explain it any better," Annabeth whispered.

"How about we play?" Mrs. Weasley suggested.

I was shocked. Percy winked at Annabeth. Somehow, this might end wrong.


	11. Fred is in a Blank Space

Chapter Eleven

Percy P.O.V

"So, do we just sit in a circle or do we stay in our normal positions?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Er. . ." I exchanged a look with Annabeth.

"I guess we just stay in our seats." Hermione shrugged.

The door opened and I saw two twins and one other person that looked similar, but a little older. Having red hair and freckles, I wondered if all Weasleys looked the same, as well as how it was possible to tell them apart.

"George, Fred, Percy!" Mrs. Weasley named them in order when they walked in. "We were just about to start a game of . . . tooth and pear?"

"Truth or dare," Nico corrected, studying the newcomers warily.

Annabeth eyed me, smiling. "Hey, my name is Annabeth. These two are Nico . . . and Percy."

Percy Weasley shook Percy Jackson's hand.

"Are you going to join?" Ginny asked her brothers excitedly. "I want to go first!"

Fred and George grinned exactly at the same time and said, "Sure - we love games!"

"Why not?" Percy Weasley sighed.

"Okay, great. Truth or dare?" Ginny asked Fred.

"Why me?" Fred asked. "Ah, well. Uh - dare?"

"Okay. . . I dare you to sing Taylor Witch's song 'Blank Space.'"

"Don't they mean Taylor Swift?" Annabeth wondered out loud.

"We call her that in Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley winked.

Fred grumbled, stood up, and began singing while George taped the whole thing. Once he was done, Fred tackled his twin. "Give me that tape!"

* * *

><p>Harry P.O.V<p>

Fred smiled over at Mrs. Weasley. "Hey, Mum! Truth or Dare?"

"Fred Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley stood up. "I SWEAR, if you make me do something I will REGRET, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR-"

"Mum!" Ginny groaned. "Relax. He already knows."

"Well then, truth." Mrs. Calmed, Weasley sat back down.

"Which twin do you like more? Me or George? Come on, be honest. I actually gave you something this Christmas!"

"Hey! I gave her a card that said 'Happy Birthday,'" George argued.

"On Halloween I gave her one of our candies!"

"That made her tongue turn purple!"

"For Easter, it was YOU who handed her a caramel that made boils cover her entire face!"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Well, I do have to tell the truth. I would have to see who has the cleanest room . . ."

The twins raced upstairs as Mrs. Weasley winked. "That's how you make them do it. Now, while they're cleaning. . . Harry, dear. Truth or Dare?"

I blinked. "Dare?"

"Well, I would dare you to-" before she could finish, A god appeared. . .


	12. We Visit the Dead

Chapter Twelve

Percy P.O.V

I pulled out my ballpoint pen. I knew she was a goddess, but which one? She had long black hair, cold, amused eyes, and was wearing black jeans and a blue hoodie. Shades and a staff were held lazily in her left hand. Somehow, she looked familiar. . .

"Eris, Goddess of Discord and Strife. Sister of Ares," Annabeth recited.

"Do you keep a book or something?" Ron asked her.

Annabeth shrugged. "She causes trouble with a capital 'T.' Just ignore her."

Eris shook her head. "Hella was right. You guys are playing this Truth and Dare game. How about I lighten things up for you?"

"No!" Annabeth warned. "Leave us alone."

"Oh, come on," Eris crooned. Purple smoke surrounded us as Mrs. Weasley clutched her wand, pointing it at Eris.

Before they knew it, they were somewhere dark. In a room with other people. . .

The lights turned on. I widened my eyes. I knew some of these people, and judging by Harry's face, he knew them too.

"Kronos, Zoe, Luke, Bianca," I murmured. "Ethan, and. . ." I couldn't name all of them. But they all had one thing in common: they were supposed to be dead.

I saw a tall, bald dude with a snake.

"We have returned, Nagini," he declared. "We are free!"

"Dude, chill," I told him. "I know you're worried and all, but seriously - don't be alarmed."

Harry came up. "He's Voldemort, the Evil Wizard."

"Precisely!" Voldemort flung his hand out dramatically. He frowned. "My wand - where is. . ."

"I threw the Elder wand away," Harry said absentmindedly. "If that was what you were looking for."

"No!" Voldemort dropped to his knees. "My power - I am DOOMED!"

"So am I," Kronos added. "I'm just a . . . failure. Like my dad told me."

I felt a bit of sympathy for him.

Eris appeared, grinning. "Yes, this is great - now continue the game!"

"Where are Fred and George?" Ginny questioned.

"Ah, probably still cleaning their rooms."

Fred and George finished, racing down the stairs.

"I'm done!" Fred shouted.

"I was done first!" George yelled. Both of them arrived, finding the living room empty.

"Huh. Where did they go?" Fred asked.

"Who knows. Probably got a goddess to kidnap them, and send them to a room full of dead people." George shrugged.

"Wow. George, you got a wild imagination," Fred said. "That would never happen."

"Well, since they're gone, let's start thinking of more sweets we can create."

"Oh! How about one that makes you fart? We can call it . . . 'Bonbons Plein de Gaz.'"

"Brilliant!"

The two twins started working.

"If it interests you, I also brought Neville, Luna, Draco and his family," Eris continued. "Now, it was Mrs. Weasley's turn. Plus, I took away all your magic items, wands, and things so you can't attack each other."

"Can she even do that?" Nico asked. **(Me: Yes, Nico. She can. According to this fanfic...)**

Mrs. Weasley gulped. "Well, then. Voldemort. Truth or Dare?"


	13. Percy is Not Good With Names

Chapter Thirteen

Harry P.O.V

This was extremely strange. It was the only thing I could think of. Glancing at Hermione, I expected her to say something smart, like how Voldemort was supposed to be dead and all. But she looked as shocked as I did.

Voldemort glared. "It seems that this whole thing is a mistake." His ice-cold voice didn't really scare me anymore. Since he was powerless, he just seemed like a giant, whining baby.

"Just answer," Bellatrix snapped. She glared pointedly at Mrs. Weasley. "If I remember correctly, you-"

Mrs. Weasley cut her off. "I know what I did. And I don't care in slightest."

The man named Kronos sat down, defeated. I was a bit intrigued about who he was, but before I could talk, Ginny quietly explained the rules.

"Why would we waste our time?" Draco scoffed. "My family and I don't have time for this . . . this game!" His face was red with anger.

"Coward," I murmured. Fortunately, Draco heard me, but didn't do anything. Just stammer and throw a tantrum.

"I, for one, am amused by this fun game." Luna had her long blonde hair tied on top of her head with a giant pink bow like Minnie Mouse. Her dress blended in a field of sunflowers.

"You didn't even play it yet!" Neville pointed out, his voice trembling. He was staring at all the Death Eaters. "Why are all of you alive? You're supposed to be dead!"

"Heartwarming. Truly heartwarming," Voldemort said. His voice was filled with disgust. "Must you shake like that, boy? You can relax because, unfortunately, I can't kill you. Let us finish this silly game and then all would be back as it should be."

"That is the most sensible thing you ever said," a voice said.

I turned around, my eyes widening. "Dumbledore!" I shouted. "You're back!"

"Yes, Harry, I am. It's strange to be back from death, isn't it? It's like you never existed. You don't have a worry or thought. . ." He peered over his half-moon glasses at Voldemort. "Did you kill him?"

"Yes. We all did." My spirits lifted. "This is going horribly, though."

"Hermione made her time-travel thingy go to them," Ron pointed.

Hermione turned a deep shade of red. "Sorry," she murmured. "Honestly, I didn't know."

Draco Malfoy stood awkwardly. "Uh, do you think you can zap us out of here?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. My wand is-"

"Oh no you don't!" Eris appeared, snatching the wand and disappearing.

"That was random," Percy said to no one in particular.

"Oh, dear," Dumbledore sighed.

"Hey, so, uh, who are you exactly?" Percy asked. "You must be a wizard."

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Dumbledore said. "But you can call me Dumbledore."

Percy Jackson blinked. "Sure, uh, Dumb-a-door."

"Dumbledore," Hermione said helpfully.

"Dumb-a-door?"

"Dum-ble-dore."

"Dim-a-whore?"

Ron this time helped. "Two easy words. Dumble. Door."

"Dumble-dor," Percy repeated. "Are you not smart or something? You know, since you have the 'dumb' in your name?"

I winced.

* * *

><p>Percy P.O.V<p>

Dumble-dor looked wearily over at me like I was five years old. "Never mind about my name," he said. "I think we shall play this game, then see what SHE thinks." He gestured toward Eris.

Annabeth nodded her head quickly. "Good idea. We have to amuse her, and when she's bored-"

"I don't think I could EVER be bored," Eris smirked. She conjured a McDonald's drink out of thin air. "I just love this! What is it called again - oh yes, root beer."

"We hardly know anyone," I pointed out. "If you could give us introductions . . ."

"You hardly know anyone," Eris repeated. "Well, then. Guess we have to fix that."

Before I could reply, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Reyna, the Stolls, Clarisse, the Weasley Twins, and Will Solace appeared.

"Carry on," Eris commanded. "We were with Mrs. Weasley asking Voldemort a dare."

"Wait a minute!" Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes at the Weasley twins. "What are those? Are they . . . sweets?"

"Want one?" George asked weakly.

I wondered how making candy was bad.

Harry looked at me as if he knew what I was thinking. "The Weasley twins have put some . . . spells on the sweets. Eat one and your tongue rolls out. You have a pig's tail."

"This one makes you all gassy!" Fred laughed, then realized the trouble he was in.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Voldemort, then at the candy.

I tried not to grin. Harry stifled a laugh.

"You surely don't think. . ." Hermione whispered.

"I dare you to eat one of their sweets," Mrs. Weasley declared.

"I don't have to," Voldemort glowered. "In fact, these rules don't apply-"

"They do," Eris interrupted. "Unless you want a sword up your butt." She studied her nails innocently. "Hmm? Your choice."

Voldemort slowly reached for the candy, opening the bright orange wrapper. In fast motion, he popped it in his mouth.

All of them watched eagerly, including the Death Eaters.

Finally, Voldemort ripped a big one. Everyone in the room coughed as Harry and I both laughed, our eyes watering from the stink and the sound.

"Dudes," Leo coughed. "Is this how you greet all of us?"


	14. Flaming Leo! Oh, and Nico, too

***Note: Haha, that last chapter was a bit extreme. Btw, let's take Percy Weasley out of the story. Kind of confusing - let's just say that Eris sent him to China or something.***

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>

Harry P.O.V

After the dare, Voldemort gave an icy glare, and managed to keep some dignity. "Harry Potter," he snapped. "Truth or Dare?"

The laughter faded, as all the Weasley family looked alarmed. "Truth," I decided. Obviously dare was bad.

"Hm. Did you ever have a crush on Hermione?"

I widened my eyes. "Huh?"

He looked amused. "Did you or did you not 'like' Hermione?"

"Uh, Er, no, not in that way," I replied hastily.

Ron shook his head at Voldemort. "What did YOU think?"

Voldemort shrugged. "Well, some people are wondering."

A frown settled on my face, and I turned to Percy. "Truth or dare?"

"Woah - me? I guess dare?"

"Okay. I dare you to hug Voldemort."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Because . . . ?"

"I don't know. It was random." I shrugged.

Percy opened his arms wide to Voldemort. "Hey, creepy guy." He awkwardly hugged him as Voldemort spluttered in outrage.

After that scene, Percy whirled on Leo. "Valdez, choose."

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing a duet with . . . Nico."

I stared at the boy that was called Leo. He had curly brown hair, and a grin that reminded me of George and Fred when they were selling merchandise in their shop.

"Okay, I get to choose the song, right?" Leo asked. He seemed cheerful.

Nico stared reluctantly at the floor. "I actually have to do it?"

Percy nodded. "Yep."

"But that's only Leo's dare," Nico pointed out. "Hold on - if we both have to do it, then we both get to decide on the next person - or PEOPLE."

"Okay. That seems fair," Annabeth replied.

"We're gonna sing 'Heartbeat Song' by Kelley Clarkson," Leo declared.

Nico scowled. "Excuse me?"

"Hey, it's a great song." Leo winked. "Who knows, maybe we get to even put in dance moves. You know any ballet?"

Nico turned red. "I have to sing AND dance?"

"Dude, chill out." Leo tossed his head dramatically. "Yeah, hello everyone. We're called the Unstoppable Fire Skeletons, and we're here, performing live!"

Music started playing automatically, as everyone looked wildly around, trying to find where it came from.

"Perfect! Hey, Nico, get ready," Leo said.

Both of them sang, as everyone listened. Nico was pretty decent, even though he stumbled along lines and couldn't reach the high notes. Leo, however, was off-key and screeched whenever the chorus was starting.

"Wish I could have recorded this," Piper said mournfully.

"Yeah. Also, Nico, who knew you could sing?!" Percy exclaimed.

Nico and Leo exchanged looks. "Okay," Nico said. "We both dare you, Percy and Jason, to try and make Kronos laugh."


	15. Make the Titan Laugh

Chapter Fifteen

Percy P.O.V

I haven't even thought that a Titan could have a funny bone. Sure, Kronos laughed evilly so many times when he was close to killing me, but I learned one thing: Never. Make. A Titan laugh. They even had a song:

_"Tickle, Tell a Joke . . . and laugh until they sneeze._

_But never do that to a Titan or else they'll turn you into cheese._

_The rules are quite simple, as you can see._

_Or else they'll turn you into something worse - no matter how hard you plea."_

Jason looked confused, then grinned. "That's the best you can do?"

Leo leaned forward expectantly. "Good luck trying." Winking, he added, "Hopefully you'll be okay afterwards."

"He doesn't have any magic," Harry reminded me. "He can't possibly kill us."

Kronos composed himself. "Just get this over with. You demigods and wizards can't make me laugh! I haven't laughed in 268,654,967,543 years."

Percy glanced at him. "Didn't you laugh when you nearly killed me?"

"No, that was simply out of amusement. You have to make me LAUGH out of pure humour."

"Gods," Percy cursed. "So you haven't laughed in your whole entire life."

Jason glanced thoughtfully at Kronos. "Are you ticklish?"

Before Kronos could answer with a snarky comment, Leo interrupted him. "Someone bring out the popcorn! This is getting entertaining."

"We're stuck here," Nico pointed out.

Eris lazily flicked out her hand, producing a box. "Boys," she said to Harry, Jason, and me. "Use these props. However, whichever one you choose is the one you have to use."

Jason shrugged, sticking his hand in. "What is there?"

Eris grinned. "Surprises. See, I made sure that the person wouldn't see what they pick."

Jason flushed instantly and I was dying to see what it was. "C'mon, what is it?" I asked.

Jason held out a pink, frilly bra.

All of us laughed, but only Jason and Piper held back. Even Kronos chuckled!

"You laughed!" I declared.

The smile wiped off of the Titan's face. "No, I did not!"

"Kronos," Eris chided. "You did. Well, Jason made you laugh. Now it's Percy's turn, then Harry."

All eyes were on me as I arrived at the box. Holding my breath, I pulled out . . . a unicorn? A sappy song began playing, as Eris nodded her head approvingly. "Sing along. The lyrics are on the paper."

Flipping to see the Unicorn's tag, I began.

"I flap my sparkly pony wings,

With this I hope you'll sing.

I poop out chocolate and candy,

Hope you'll find this really handy."

Pausing, I could see people smiling. Finally, I reached the last chorus.

"I'm I sparky unicorn! A unicorn! (Unicorn!)

Prancing around, dancing above the ground . . .

I hope you'll see me in my bright, blue gown."

I finished, then my clothes disappeared, forming into a bright blue gown. . . ? Sparkly fake wings formed on my back with a horn taped to my forehead.

Kronos exploded into laughter, pointing at me. Later, the others followed as Leo said, "The gown suits you."

Turning red, I announced, "It's Harry's turn."

Harry Potter glowered for a second. "I actually have to?"

"In case you didn't notice already, we all had to do ours," Voldemort snapped. "You have a better one than me."

Bellatrix cackled. "Oh, yes, I recorded that! It's titled...'The Dark Lord Dies, then Comes Back to Fart.' It has over a million hits!"

"Oh . . . that is great publicity for our candy!" Fred cried out. "Brilliant!"

Harry sighed, hands closing around something. "I hope this isn't. . ."

He pulled out a green hula skirt and a pink lei.

"Hula dance!" Eris announced.

Harry dropped it on the floor. "I have to wear this?"

Eris nodded. "Allow me."

Jeans and t-shirt fading away, the skirt and lei appeared on Harry quicker then you could say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

I chuckled. "Seriously? That's nearly as bad as mine!"

Harry growled. "Hula Dance?"

"Quite simple." Eris performed a quick routine, as Harry tried to copy. Wriggling his hips and pulling his hands out. It looked more like Harry was constipated.

Kronos let a laugh escape his throat, tears streaming down his face.


	16. One More Time

Chapter Sixteen

Harry P.O.V

At the end of the dancing, we all were quiet.

Eris didn't say anything or command us to keep playing.

"So, uh, that was weird," Percy muttered.

Kronos had a funny look on his face, like he regretted laughing.

"Now, people, who knew all of you were actually agreeable?" Eris smiled. "Wizards and Demigods all having fun? Just like the old times!"

"Wait a moment," Voldemort spluttered. "You locked us in a room for all of us to spend time together?"

"Now you're getting it." Eris looked around. "Wouldn't you admit that that was fun?"

"Guess so," Ron agreed. "I didn't have to do an embarrassing dare like Harry."

Eris smoothed back her dark hair. "Now, I have a final dare for all of you. Then you can go."

"What is it?" Voldemort asked.

"I dare you to prank a certain brother of mine," Eris smirked.

Percy brightened, but I was confused.

"Pranking Ares?" Leo crowed. "Yeah, this will be fun."

"Ares is the God of War," Annabeth pointed out. "He could kill us! By the way, why would you want us to prank your own brother?"

Eris shrugged. "Ares is hotheaded."

"No kidding," Percy whispered.

"He is also full of himself, and thinks he's better then me." Eris wrinkled her nose. "So. . ."

"Awesome! Okay, this is good." Percy rubbed his hands.

Frank shook his head. "My dad-"

"Technically, Mars is your dad," Hazel said. "Anyway, we have a chance to escape!"

"How do we prank him when we're down here?" Nico asked.

"Well, I'm gonna get you out after you have a plan."

Annabeth shouted, "Strategy!"

Somehow, we all seemed to understand. All of us huddled in a circle.

"I say we stun him," Voldemort said.

Kronos grinned evilly, which came like second nature, according to Percy. "Humiliate him in front of the gods!"

"Man, why do you guys always suggest embarrassing the gods?" Leo asked.

"They deserve it," Bellatrix grumbled. "Even though I don't know any of them."

Annabeth whispered the plan, and even the Death Eaters were impressed.

"Who knew you could be so evil?" Percy asked.

Annabeth punched him. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain. Now we begin."

"You'll probably need these materials." Eris handed them cream, a tattoo, and a Sharpie."

"Thanks," Jason said gratefully.

"Oh, no. Thank YOU." Eris freed them. "I trust you all will do your prank. Good luck!"

Disappearing, all of us suddenly saw daylight.

"Wait a second! How will we get home?" I realised.

Hermione nodded her head. "Don't worry, Eris fixed it before she left. After this, we can go back."

"Aw, man," Percy said. "You guys are leaving - I forgot."

"We'll definitely remember you guys," Ginny blushed.

Travis grinned. "Most likely."

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "When are all of you going to stop the mushy love talk?"

"Prank time!" Kronos agreed. Both him and Voldemort high-fived, while Harry and Percy stared.

"I used to think they were intimidating," Ron said to no one in particular. "Now let's go!"

All of them charged out, preparing themselves.

"Task one: find Ares," Annabeth shouted. "Two: do our plan. Three: Run like hell. And the last one is . . . to return back to our own lives." She squeezed Percy's hand as I did the same to Ginny. We could do that.

"You know, this was pretty fun," Ron told me.

Yes, I thought to myself. It was. I wondered if we would ever meet any new people from another world, another year. But right now, I could survive with just a normal life. These demigods - they were great. Maybe we would visit them again someday . . .

* * *

><p>Thank You for reading until the End...I would like to thank all of you for following, reviews, favoriting, and all that. Well, you all would be reading to the end if you scroll to the bottom...<p>

~FOLLOWERS~

1eragon33

ARandomFangirler

EchoL4

Ellie909

Hestia24789

PercyJacksonluvr180203

PinkFluffyAlicorn

ProudCanadianGal101

Pudge39

QueenFandom

RedHeadTobiChan

ScipioFortunato

SmartieQueen

Zoozoo22

SwiftSilverStream

The Lady of Fiction

avolowolf11CC

giraffesplaycello

greeklover94

keyblade wield3r.89

percyjacksonfan28

sreejaxoxo

~FAVORITES~

1eragon33

ARavenclawDemigod

CrystalHeart35546

Percabet101

PercyJacksonluvr180203

ProudCanadianGal101

Pudge39

SmartieQueen

Tara the pjo lover

Zoozoo22

avolowolf11CC

awesomesauce90

giraffesplaycello

keyblade wield3r.89

.89

crokoaladin

~REVIEWERS~

ilovebooks2014

giraffesplaycello

awesomesauce90

Applesnapp

Poseidon'sWizardingGuardian

Percabet101

Finwitch1

Cake please

ProudCanadianGal101

kumquat42

Also thanks to the Guests...whoever you all are.

P.S I got 19, 398 views (and counting) for the story! And, if you are reading this note, sorry for the cliffhanger! (haha) :):):)

Special thanks to my Beta Reader, Synchrolicity. You rock a lot for checking my story. Yep, a lot of mistakes, and sixteen whole chapters full of 'em.


End file.
